


refusal

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk dude this was originally a vent thing but now i just lov it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Cherri Cola was worried.Kobra Kid loves being little. He was happier and smiled more and he was so cheerful, so why was he resisting it?It was always just “Not now” or “maybe later” or “I’m not in the mood” or “I’m busy” but that was rarely actually the case and Cherri knew it.





	refusal

**Author's Note:**

> kobes is highkey me tho

Cherri Cola was worried. 

 

Kobra Kid loves being little. He was happier and smiled more and he was so cheerful, so why was he resisting it?

 

It was always just “Not now” or “maybe later” or “I’m not in the mood” or “I’m busy” but that was rarely actually the case and Cherri knew it. 

 

He used pet names whenever he could, kissed all over Kobra’s face to make him laugh, but whenever Kobra did go little, he refused to be with anyone. 

 

Cherri took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of Kobra’s mattress. Everyone else was out, so it was just them. 

 

“Kobra. Baby.” Cherri murmured, rubbing Kobra’s back and earning a “What”.

 

Well, looks like Cherri would be playing the card he didn’t want to have to use. 

 

“Well excuse me for saying this, but I think that good kittens don’t talk back like that.” Cherri said, with a little edge to his voice. Kobra instantly went still. 

 

“I also think they’re supposed to tell their Papa or Master when something is bothering them.” Cherri added, mentally praying that Kobra would just _ give in.  _

 

“What if they don’t want to tell?”

 

“They get punished. At this rate, your Papa might take away your comforts as a punishment.”

 

Kobra’s breath hitched. 

 

“Please don’t…” Kobra whimpered, tensing dramatically. 

 

“He might if you don’t tell him what’s wrong.”

 

Kobra shook his head rapidly. 

 

“Can’t!”

 

“Why’s that, prince?”

 

“...don’ want him to leave me.” Kobra whispered and Cherri’s heart dropped. 

 

“I would never leave you.” Cherri murmured, kissing Kobra’s shoulder lightly. 

 

“Bu’ m’ too m’ture t’ be a real little.” Kobra murmured self-consciously, grabbing at his sides. Cherri’s jaw dropped. 

 

“What? Baby, what gave you that idea?” Cherri asked in disbelief, instantly moving to pull Kobra into a sitting position and hugging him tight. Kobra nuzzled into his neck, and Cherri knew he’d won. 

 

“...’m too good at writin’ and ‘m actually able t’ talk an’ I don’ feel very little lotsa th’ time.” Kobra mumbled guiltily, clinging to Cherri for comfort. 

 

“Then I guess you’re just my smart little boy. You don’t have to be bad at reading and writing - much less talking - to be what you call a real little. A real little is just a little baby boy, baby girl, or little one that loves whoever takes care of them. Whether that be a sibling, cousin, aunt, uncle, or caregiver. You’re a very real little.” Was Cherri’s response, helplessly ranting a little and letting Kobra listen to his voice. Kobra just leaned into him, and Cherri started rocking them. 

 

Kobra sniffled quietly, dissolving into sobs soon after and letting Cherri hold him tight through the tears. Cherri hummed quietly, maybe singing a bit. 

 

“Papa, ‘m I actuawy a real li’l?” Kobra asked, quiet and unsure.

 

“Of course you are. You’re my little boy.” Cherri cooed, pressing a kiss to Kobra’s forehead and earning a soft whine. 

 

Cherri grinned, pushing Kobra onto his back and pinning him down, digging his fingers into Kobra’s side and making him shriek. 

 

“N-Nuh! Papa nohohohoo!” Kobra wailed between helpless bouts of laughter, back arching up into Cherri while his hands fought weakly to push Cherri off. 

 

Chuckling, Cherri did stop, but then leant down, nuzzling to Kobra’s neck and kissing the skin there before moving to his face and peppering his little with kisses, finishing it with a gentle kiss that was half-against Kobra’s lips. 

 

“I wove you, papa.”

 

“I love you too, little prince.”


End file.
